


Once Upon A Dream

by antlersareprettycool



Series: Fem!Yuu x whoever tf im simping to at the time [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Disney References, Disney Songs, F/M, Singing, Slow Dancing, also this title was probably used for 47 other fics but im bad at titles ok, can u tell im bad at writing now, i have no idea how to dance why did i write this, if aniplex doesnt make malleus sing at one point i might just cry, malleus is so w h i p p e d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antlersareprettycool/pseuds/antlersareprettycool
Summary: A human stumbles upon the jingles of a lonesome fairy in the middle of a midnight stroll.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Series: Fem!Yuu x whoever tf im simping to at the time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149071
Kudos: 34





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short one, and a bit different from what i usually write. But i hope youll enjoy it!
> 
> also i have like 3 ongoing fics and shows no sign of finishing them anytime soon someone pls stop me.

Yuu have no clue where she is.

She also has no clue why in the world she would think that going out in the middle of the night was ever a good idea.

But, she did. She didn't know why this particular quiet night made her so restless. So Yuu, being the brave soul she is, decided to take a quick stroll. Despite the hour hand pointing at the number 12 in the ticking clock. She quietly snuck out of the dorm, careful to not accidentally wake Grim.

Then, she kept walking and walking to wherever her little slippers would step forward to, completely lost in thought, with only a dim light from her phone leading her way.

She somehow ended up in the middle of a forest. The school was unseen from her peripheral, and she was unable to retrace her steps.

Just then, Yuu realized that she had gone into an unknown place.

It was chilly. The only thing that protected her from the cold night air was a blanket and the voodoo patterned pajamas that she bought from Sam for a discounted price, so she has not completely escaped from it. The winds howls through the trees, and she can barely see anything with her phone screen being the only source of light there is. 

Thankfully, it became a lot clearer when the clouds shifted. Revealing a bright full moon hiding behind them, greeting Yuu with a clear vision of her surroundings.

Not that it helped at all. Aside from the little path she's in, any direction she looked at were either trees or bushes. But she appreciates the extra light.

Yuu was in a dilemma. She doesn't know if she can find her way back to the dorm by herself. She considered calling Ace or Deuce to come and get her to, wherever this is.

Until, she heard something. Ever so softly, it whispered to her between the tree branches.

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream..."_

Yuu blinked. All her attention focused on the soft voice. Could it be possible that she was in fact not alone here? Curious, she followed the voice's trail. Overstepping the path she was in, she went through the trees.

_"I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,"_

The voice becomes more audible to her ears. As if like a sailor hypnotized by the siren’s chanting, Yuu kept on going. Increasing her step, the forest swallowed her in further and further.

_"Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem,"_

As she got closer, speckles of dots were scattered through the dark sky, glowing with a bright green light.

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do,"_

Yuu stopped in her tracks. She sees him there, dancing.

_"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream..."_

A tall figure with pale skin, dark long hair, and a pair of horns resting on top of his head. With lips colored as dark as the night sky they were under.

Malleus Draconia, that is the name he goes after. Something that Yuu has only recently learned about.

He danced around, lights of green, much like the ones Yuu saw earlier, surrounds and luminates the small grassy area around him. Where there weren't any trees that hindered the fae from moving. A small pond besides him reflecting every motion he made, every step gracefully gliding through the grass, hands swaying ever so lightly across the cold air as his mouth hummed the same musical tune she heard at the forest pathway. 

Yuu quietly watches him from afar behind one of the berry bushes, her breath taken away as his movements flow like water. A small smile made its way to her face.

Even then, she couldn't help but hear a small hint of loneliness slip in his singing.

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do,"_

As if her feet move on her own, Yuu unhides herself from the bushes. Swiftly getting near the dancing fairy, catching him when he unknowingly twirls her way.

_"You'll love me at once, the way you did-"_

_"-did once upon a dream..."_

The mage stopped singing as soon as he heard an unexpected voice attempting to duet with his own. He felt a tiny hand on his waist. The confused Diasomnia dorm leader directed his gaze upon her, eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh?"

Yuu gave him a sweet smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," she grabs his gloved hand (though seems like he chose not to wear any today), seemingly a lot bigger compared to hers. Her other one still rested on his hips. Malleus, realizing the position they were in, reluctantly backed away from her; a bit startled by the sudden gesture from the girl.

"No, it wasn't that. It's just that you're-" his sentence was cut short. Yuu tilted her head, blinking as she stared up at him. "Hm? What, Tsunotarou?"

"...Nevermind,” Malleus cleared his throat, raising a hand to his chin “How peculiar of you to be here, human. Why have you left that little pet of yours to fend for itself at this hour?" he crossed his arms. 

“Oh, I, uh, I went outside to take a quick stroll and got lost…” she scratched her cheek, a bit bashful to admit her stupid mistake. “And Grim is not my pet, he can take care of himself… hopefully,” she added.

“I… see…” he simply replied, because he doesn’t know what to make of that. How on earth did she manage to get lost in the middle of the woods from simply taking a stroll?

Seeing the confusion in his face, Yuu quickly tried to change the topic. “This is a nice place you have found Tsuno- ah,” she covered her mouth, Malleus raised an eyebrow.

“Malleus.” she corrected himself. Malleus, not being used to her calling him by his name, was a bit taken aback.

“Y-Yes, it is quite the peaceful area. I often go here when I want to be alone,” he tried to act calm, and did a surprisingly good job at doing so. Even though the faint blush on his cheeks didn’t bother to hide itself.

“Ah, so that’s why.” Yuu hummed. “You have a beautiful voice, Malleus.” she said, those words came flowing out of her mouth easily.

Malleus blinked, seemingly bewildered. “You heard me?” he asked.

Yuu let out an amused chuckle, "Did you not notice me watching you the whole time?"

Being the powerful being he is, she figured he should have noticed as soon as she entered the forest in the first place. But looking at his currently flustered face, it seems like he didn’t. “I-I appeared to be too in trance with what I was doing…”

Yuu gasped, a hand flew to her chest, "Oh, well then, I wouldn’t want to take that away from you now wouldn’t I?”

"So," she extended her hand to him, palm facing upwards. "May I have this dance?"

Malleus, a bit surprised, was sceptical at first. A tint of light pink was dusted across his face, but then he accepted it in his own. His black painted nails grazed softly upon her skin, he smiled.

“I would be delighted to, Yuu.”

He called her name. And Yuu, couldn't help but be a bit shy.

Malleus Draconia. he is among the beings with the most powerful magic in the world. Knowing this, he emits a rather intimidating and dangerous aura that causes other students to distance themselves from him. Because they’re _scared_.

And yet, here she is. Dancing hand in hand with him, both of them extending their arms as he pulls her back to twirl her on the spot, the blanket draped on her back flutters, getting contact with the somewhat damp grass. It was quite hard to adjust, noticing how she was about half a meter shorter than him. But he held her so gently that it soon didn't even become a problem for them.

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream..."_

She started singing again. Closing her eyes, a hand on the fairy’s shoulder and the other intertwined with his. She slowly swayed left and right, synchronizing her steps with him. 

_"I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,"_

Malleus joined her after, his deep tendered voice accompanied her light and sweet tone. Like honey and tea, they contoured each other perfectly.

_"Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem,"_

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do,"_

_"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream..."_

Her gaze locked with his glowing lime green eyes, shining like emeralds under the moonlight. Smiles never left their face as the two danced away in this particular restless night. 

Strange. The air doesn't feel as cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> have you guys seen the masterchef event? gosh darn silver has no business looking that good :( (i have no idea what im supposed to do in that event lol pls help me)
> 
> edit : i noticed lots of mistakes after i posted it holy f im sorry for that


End file.
